


Hindsight is Always 20/20

by sublimevoide



Series: Shance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confession, M/M, Pining, Regret, Shance Week 2016, did i mention someones dead, in a twisted kind of way?, shiro's pov, this is so late but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide
Summary: Shance Week Day 1, Pining/Confession





	

When Shiro first met Lance, he didn’t think much of it.  He didn’t think much of the way his voice sounded like a song, or that his smile lit up the room.  He didn’t think about any of those things, and  _ god _ he wished he had.  


“Lance?  Lance!  Is your com still working?  Are you going to be okay?”  Shiro was yelling into his own mic.  They had just defeated a fleet of galran troops, when a stray laser shot the blue lion down.     
“Don’t wo-wo-worry...yo-..be fin-..w-..out m-...” Lance’s communicator went silent and that was the last anyone heard from him.   
     By the time the others had found the blue lion, Lance was already dead.  The cabin was severely damaged, and Lance had been thrown from it, possibly a last ditch effort from Blue to save him.  Everything was over for him, he was too young, it was too soon.   
  


     Things became increasingly difficult for the paladins; even with Allura piloting the blue lion, they couldn’t form Voltron. In the end, they decided to split everything up, each person taking their lion to a planet millions of galaxies away from any of the others.     
    Shiro chose a planet with no inhabitants, he couldn’t stand the noise of others, even if it was something he had come to love.  Because of this, he was often left alone to his thoughts, and they were mainly of Lance.  
     Shiro came to the conclusion that he loved Lance.  He loved the blue paladin since he first saw him.  Why he never acted upon his feelings, he’ll never know, but he’ll always regret the reason.  


End file.
